1. Field
This invention relates to a natural language system and method for individually adapted learning, problem-solving, project or program development and knowledge management, as well as enabling asynchronous collaboration among users of its Knowledge Processor.
2. Related Art
Knowledge Processing is defined as the systematic discovery, development, exchange, and application of knowledge by humans and/or their agents. Knowledge Processors facilitate knowledge development through natural language dialoging with the user in an interactive exchange. Research, learning/teaching, and problem-solving have in the prior art been inadequately supported because of over-reliance on pre-established knowledge domain categories. Traditionally, “expert systems” made decisions by matching user queries to a static database of information. Often specialist interaction with the expert system required answering questions in the order posed by the system, which failed to maximize the value of specialist input. While Case-Based reasoning (CBR) addressed many of these limitations by linking problem definition to the problem solution process, the focus was still on analysis within narrow, well-defined domains. In the prior art, systems are used to repeatedly perform the same function, such as diagnosing machine malfunction based on vibrational data. These systems do not grow, evolve, or become more complex with increasing use, i.e., they are not evolving structured-through-use Knowledge Processors.
The prior art typically focuses on diagnosis of machine malfunction, with systems designed to review received diagnostic data, such as machine vibrations, to determine recovery methods. However, they do not address the application domain of collaborative group process and/or collaborative intelligence among humans and/or intelligent agents.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a natural language, knowledge-based decision support method and system for solving problems. The method and system should present a natural language guidance framework that can be incorporated into diverse software packages, e.g. for planning, project development, project-focused learning, brainstorming facilitation, work process monitoring, menu-based queries, and submission tracking. The method and system should be projective, providing guidance to optimize future decision-making based upon past knowledge. The invention described herein addresses this need.